Eon Wiki
Welcome to Eon! : The Universe City]] Eon is a long standing campaign, played at Reed College (Portland), primarily by members of the Japanese Theme dorm. The game is both run and created by the legendary William "Hobbs" Refrain. This wiki was created by Eric Whalen, a seventh season player whose listen check was so bad that he had to sit next to Hobbs in order to understand what was going on. __TOC__ If you've resorted to checking my wiki, you're either facing a red dragon while solving a 3-Dragon Ante puzzle, in another plane of existence, listening to yakkety sax, or any combination thereof (past or present). If you're looking for a character template, go here. Previous and Current Seasons For those of you who like to think in chronological order, take a look at the Eon Timeline. Otherwise, take a look at the season episode descriptions here: *S00: Into The Dark *S01: The Jade Warriors *S02: Infinite Horizons *S03: Unsolved Mysteries *S04: Southern Dreadnought *S05: The Frozen Fates *S06: Legends of the Ages *S07: The Throne of Discord *S08: The Sword of Destiny *S09: The Dark Lantern *S10: Across the Worlds Pages linking away from the summaries may contain spoilers. IT'S A TWITTER PARTY AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED: *The DM *The mind flayer *The aasimar *The Eon list 19.30 PST on Fridays. Read. Laugh. Learn. Facepalm. Currently Starring Status updates: The Lone Gunmen: *Ashra (Alive, even less sane, addicted to PCP, making plans to look for a Mother in Mind's Touch and beyond.) *Leilah Maloch (Alive, only as addicted to Divine Power as usual, setting a course for where it means something.) Friends and Allies: *Ethan Dragonslayer (Still undead, ascended to godhood, headed off to badass around Prospero for a while before killing every dragon ever.) *Claire (Alive, back to crazy, taking a break from her attempts to solo all of Baldur City. *Old Man Kruglor (Alive, enjoying his nap on the Jade Kracken III.) *Shiolay (Alive, ascended to sainthood, badassing around as usual and living off his adamantium mine profits.) *Ulfgar (Dead, but it was pretty glorious and he will receive a well-deserved res quite soon.) *Yolanda (Alive and equipped with a sack of Futurium whoopass.) *Fab Dick (Alive, just as paranoid as ever, proud possessor of a portfolio of power he can't use and couldn't identify for years.) *Baudin Dommilan (Alive, not an illithid in disguise, off on the Prospero deathlock pubcrawl.) *Fennyn (Newly alive and leveled, heading off to hang out with Ethan and be his high priestess.if you know what I mean - Ethan don't kill me All Player Characters Major Locations Malvont City *The Lighthouse of Telamore *The Hall of Many Things *The Vargus School Baldur *Landover *Baldur (City) *King's Reach *Port Townsend Port Brogan *The Nautilus *Stone Step *The Stumbling Duck *The Laughing Rogue Goneril *Landinis *Wilderfey Wild *The Ruins of Eldergrin *Barron's Touch *Ravinia *Barrensburg *Icewinton *Goneril (City) *Ulgrof's Pass *Elderfey Forest *Point North The Southern Continent *Xenteroth's Tower *Corinth *Yarmoth *Firemore Desert *Ornan Jungle *Benin Falls Nyasa Civilization *Nyasa City *The Caltris School *Prospero *Celestalia *Port Nyasa *Volta *Nubian Sea *Malagassy Personal Accounts The Journals of Tobo Lakhanai :Tobo Lakhanai of Malvont (also Sir Tobo of Port Brogan, also Tobo the Rockstar) kept a journal running from his first meeting with the party in Season One, Episode Thirteen through the successful assassination of Grax at Landover in the season premiere of Season Five. [[Previously on Eon Archive|Previously on Eon: With Our Special Host, Kruglor]] :Kruglor the Kruglorious (also the Planeswalker, also the Planecrasher, also the Reviled) kept track of the party's exploits during Season Seven in bullet-point form. Meditations of Ashra the Puzzlesolver :Ashra apparently kept a secret record of his musings over a significant amount of the time she spent with the party. They are generally not tied to specific events, instead relating to different ideas he found interesting at the time. Probably not the result of a Wolves' Milk binge. No, really. Rules of Engagement :Ulfgar wrote and published this short treatise on air combat about two years after the current season of Eon Prime. Historical Accounts Ille Draconum :An epic poem written by the gentleman philosopher Heckle describing the actions of Captain Elrand Telamore and his companions in the service of Barron Ganth during Season Six. Originally in Draconic, this poem has survived throughout the centuries and is even still known to some people in contemporary Eon. May have been required reading at The Vargus School. La Batalle Malvenia :An epic poem written by the master rhapsody and international rockstar Tobo Lakhanai. This poem recounts the adventures of The Toggenburg Corporation during the Battle of Malvont, and is a retelling of the events from Season One, Episode Fourteen through the season finale of Season One. This poem is in Elven, and may still be in the rough draft stages. Comentarii de Bello Populi : A small propaganda leaflet published and distributed by followers of Highman Grax. This booklet describes the early days of the Revolution of 1441 from the perspective of the revolutionary party, who claim to have overthrown the government of Baldur in order to restore the republic. Although the title is in Celestial, the text is in Common, even if it is confusing, Illithid common. What the Party Talks About During Long Overseas Journeys * We Should Like To Believe * What Doth Love Be? * Eon on the PS2 * I'd Ship It Latest Activity Category:Browse